


Do You Remember

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Epic Poetry, Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: An epic told in multiple poems.A tale of children of magic, battles of the past, death, life, rebirth, and who knows what else.Starts out a bit humorous but gets serious as time goes on with humor sprinkled here and there.





	1. The Hero

Her name was Victoria Claroe  
Donning a jabot  
She drew her bow  
For such a young lass  
She fought with such class  
With arrows soaring through the air

She herself, was fair  
In more way than one  
Just, with an aspect of beauty  
(Though, some might call her a bit snooty)  
When she was in an archery contest, she was almost never outdone.

Except she had one fatal flaw  
And that was a pine tree allergy

So when a dragon came through  
A forest, she went, without further ado,  
And then you might guess what happens next  
In a bought of sneezing, by a wizard she was hexed.


	2. The Villain

His name was James Forrest  
With his blade, he wasn’t the best  
But he was better than most of the rest  
He was someone of honor, but always outdone,  
By the girl whose archery shone like the sun

So he took it upon himself to get revenge  
To outshine the sun you must be bright  
Either that…  
Or you glimmer in the night.

And now he was here  
In a duel with someone he once called his friend  
Would his envy have no end?  
“You,” the hero said. “Why must you do this? You take, and you kidnap and now this? You summon a dragon with your sword?”

He stood, with his back to her.  
“I’ll hear none of this, so just fight me. Shoot me from the sidelines like a coward.”

But as he spoke, he was interrupted by a sneeze.

“Sorry, my allergies are acting up,  
The pines around here really cause backup…”

“It reminds me of the past."  
"You always said you were fine."

“I know I did. But that doesn’t matter. There’s no turning back.”

“Fine.”  
He turned towards the girl  
And refused to meet her eyes  
There was a tension in the room  
That couldn’t be denied

“You’re realizing it,” was the one thing she said  
“You’re realizing your regrets.”

“I’d rather have you dead.”  
The weapons were drawn  
The battle dragged on  
But in the end  
Had either won?


	3. Child of Magic

In the aftermath of the forest’s explosion  
Was born a reincarnation.  
A small child,  
There,  
Alone,  
Was the child of magic.

Was the child of magic  
The one to blame,  
For the battle, the dire,  
The burning flame?

The child of magic,   
The child of dragon's blood  
Was alone  
Silent  
In the field where the forest once was

The child of magic left the town of blame  
The town of firey flames  
And left, but would come back

Someday.


	4. A Name

The child wandered for a while,  
Alone.  
Like always.

The child wandered for about 30 moons,

30 nights,  
Alone.  
Like always.

Until the child wound up at a place  
where the winds were light and brisk.

There, was another child,  
one vaguely familiar,   
although new.

How peculiar.

The other spoke up, in soft words,  
"Who're you?"

The child of magic   
mustered some courage  
and whatever language heard in the past to say  
"I don't know."

"Haven't you got a name? I'm Zephyr."

"The townsfolk called me things that I didn't think would make a good name..."

"Well... Something tells me you look a bit like a Morian. I don't know much about the name  
other than the adults always calling it ancient,   
but I think it fits you."

The memories flooded to Morian.

A memory from the days  
Of the dragon  
One summoned with the blade of the forest  
One who was to protect  
Not destroy.

Morian saw purpose,   
purpose that wasn't known before,  
purpose to be used somehow  
purpose given by someone else.

"Thank you. Many, many thanks."  
A smile grew on Morian's face   
for the first time since before the battle.

Morian went with Zephyr after  
the chat  
And Morian was offered a home.  
A home!

And years had passed  
Until another fateful day...


End file.
